Que hago yo?
by CyanideSweet
Summary: Sentí sus pasos retumbar en el suelo de madera y casi pude oír su ropa deslizar por su cuerpo. “¿Donde vas?” Pregunté. “Bella, lo nuestro es solo piel.” Dijo y salió por la puerta. Y me sentí una cualquiera. Debía dejarlo, pero una droga. Tan adicitivo.


**Disclaimer:**_ Millones de Steph Meyer. Desgraciadamente, también los chicos lindos de la saga._

**N/A: NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE DE estrella'black:**

_La hermana gemela de Daddy's escribio un elogio para ella hoy,y lo traduje con su permiso. Tambien dice algo sobre eso en mi perfil. Por  
favor pasalo si puedes para que lo lean, y si puedes nombrarlo en el próximo capitulo de tu fic, o algo así. Sería estupendo. Gracias (: __Link: fanfiction__.net__/s/5050494/3/_

**Dedicatoria:** Te dedicaría algo más alegre, pero es lo que hay. No soy tan buena como tu. Aquí todos te extrañamos. Los que te conocieron y los que no. Las 3 proximas historias, capitulos, o oneshot que suba, van todos para ti, **Daddy's Little Canibbal**. Eres una inspiración y una leyenda. Te queremos (L) Te amamos (L). Always in our hearts. Forever.

* * *

Que hago yo?

-

-

By: Extasis.-

_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_Como un aire encantador _

_Liberaste con tu hechizo _

_A mi recluso corazón. _

Los golpes me hicieron reaccionar. ¿Es que no podía estar dos minutos tranquila en esta universidad?

Me levante del sillón y me calcé las pantuflas. Abrí la puerta con cautela y unos labios se unieron rápidamente con los míos. Lo había reconocido al instante, pero… ¿Por qué Edward Cullen estaba besándome?

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello cobrizo y entrelacé mis piernas en su cadera. La puerta se cerró y sus manos expertas trazaron un recorrido imperfecto en mis muslos.

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas  
Creí en tu intención  
No pensé que fuese un engaño  
Ni una mentira tu amor._

_Fuimos hasta el cuarto y caímos en la cama. Nos separamos en busca de oxígeno y le sonreí. No dijimos nada. No podíamos. ¿O no queríamos? No lo se._

_Me dices que te esta llamando__  
Te vas sin un adiós  
Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos  
Dime que hago yo._

___Oí el teléfono celular sonar estrepitosamente._

"Hola Sharon. ¿Qué sucede?"

Se hizo un breve intervalo, en el cual ella debería estar respondiéndole.

"De acuerdo. Ya voy bebé. Si, yo también te amo".

¡Maldición! Había olvidado a su novia.

Apreté la almohada y cerré los ojos. ¿La dejaría? Por que el estaba engañándola. Conmigo.

Sentí sus pasos retumbar en el suelo de madera y casi pude oír su ropa deslizar por su cuerpo.

"¿Donde vas?" Pregunté.

"Bella, lo nuestro es solo piel." Dijo, y a continuación, salió.

_Que hago con mis labios__  
Si me ruegan tus besos  
Que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso  
Que hago con mis noches  
Que hago con mis días  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
Dime que hago yo_

_Las lagrimas me traicionaron, y empaparon las sábanas, donde me había entregado a el._

Las palabras me hicieron entender. El no dejaría a nadie. Yo era la otra.

* * *

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes__  
Te abrazo al esconder  
Que no haría para tenerte  
A mi lado al amanecer. _

Era una rutina. El venía, yo me entregaba. Así siempre.

Estaba sentada en la cama, luego de otro momento de placer. El ya estaba vistiéndose. Había llegado antes por que su novia cantaba por la noche en una fiesta y el no quería perdérsela. La amaba, realmente.

"¿Por qué hacemos esto?" le pregunté.

"Todos sabemos que soy un chico acostumbrado a la actividad. Esto es una necesidad. Además, eres muy hermosa." Contestó.

"¿Y tu novia?"

"Sharon planea llegar virgen al matrimonio, sea con quien sea. Yo respeto eso. Es más, lo admiro. Ella sabe que la amo."

"Así que… ¿Esta enterada?"

"No precisamente. Eh, se me hace tarde". Se acercó a mí y me dio un corto beso en los labios. "Nos vemos".

"Nos vemos" susurré, antes de que saliera.

* * *

___Mis amigos dicen que te olvide__  
Que antes de ti no era igual  
Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido  
Antes de ti no sabia amar.  
_

"¡Debes dejarlo!" dijo la chica de cabello negro, mejor conocida como mi mejor amiga y hermana de Edward.

"No".

"En mi opinión…" intervino la beldad rubia, Rosalie Hale. "Eres una idiota. Esta usándote y tu te dejas".

"¡Ya basta!" mi grito retumbo en los toilets vacíos. "Que tu seas su hermana y que tu tengas relación con la familia, no significa que puedan inmiscuirse en esto. Es un problema mío y ni siquiera es algo que deba importarles."

"Bella, antes tu no eras así" dijo Alice, antes de que yo saliera dando un portazo.

* * *

_Que hago con mis labios__  
Si me ruegan tus besos  
Que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso  
Que hago con mis noches  
Que hago con mis días  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
Dime que hago yo_

_Que hago con mis labios__  
Si me ruegan tus besos  
Que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso  
Que hago con mis noches  
Que hago con mis días  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
Dime que hago yo. _

_

* * *

_

Mire la tira que sostenía en mi mano. Dos rayitas.

"Positivo"

_¿Que hago yo?_

_

* * *

_

_Mensaje corto, estoy triste y con muuuuchismo catarro._

_Canción: Que hago yo? de Ha-Ash_

_·#Extasis.-_


End file.
